Overdue Conversations
by WritingWithABrokenHeart
Summary: Tony and Ziva are once again undercover on a carrier. Once they realize they won't make it to Palmer's wedding, they have a long overdue conversation, which later leads Tony to take a big risk. What will the aftermath be?


The smell of ocean, cold air and isolation filled the air around her. Her rusty boots made loud noises when in contact with the floor. She greeted the people walking by her. They just nodded. Not trusting the new one, who had just appeared out of nowhere. Officer Alicia Fernandez. Who was she?  
She continued walking towards the men's compartments. She would find him there. Michael Dalton. Hopefully because she needed to tell him what the captain had just told her. The captain was the only person who knew and he had just let it slip to her that under these circumstances, they needed to be extra careful. Their presence could spread rumors or worse, panic.  
She turned the corner and bumped into 3 men dressed in their Petty Officer uniforms. One of them grabbed her shoulders as she collided with his chest.

"Whoa there! Are we in a hurry?"

"Yes. Please move." She said.

"Where are you going in such a rush? Got something important to do?"

She recognized the voice.

"No. I got lost. I am on my way to the communications center."

If it wasn't because she knew him so well she would never have noticed the brief look of understanding in his eyes. He knew what she wanted him to do and in which direction he was headed in just a few minutes.

"Just turn right, left, left, right, and then up the stairs you go right. Got it gorgeous?" He winked.

"Yes. Thank you." She said calmly. Staying in character when all she wanted to do was wipe that smile off of his face.

She walked past him and followed his directions, only she knew before he told her which way she was supposed to go.  
She reached her destination, but just before she was to turn right again, she turned left once and hid behind the corner, waiting for him to follow her. What was taking him so long? She was getting really impatient when she finally saw him walking up the stairs. As soon as he walked by she grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him with her. He protested at her strong hold on him but she ignored this. She turned left quickly and opened the door to the small storage closet which was hidden enough for them to have their meetings in private.

"Ouch! Seriously I'm not a toy!" He said as she pulled him with her.

"No but you're slow! What took you so long?" She said as she closed the door behind them.

Until then none of them had realized how little space was there for them to stand on. They were forced to stand facing each other, chests touching and their faces only inches apart.

"I apologize for not being a trained ninja."He said as he tried to back up against the wall. There was no space left in the closet and he had to look straight into the eyes of his partner. Not that they ever had a problem with invading each other's personal space.

"So what did you find?"

"Our covers are still intact. Not that you had anything to do with that! Why would you still carry your gun around?"

"Because an agent never leaves the Navy Yard without his weapon Zeevah!"

"That is why my preferred weapon is a knife Tony!"

"Well if I attached a knife to my hip it would look wrong."

Ziva shook her head."This is not the time to worry about your appearance. There is an impending attack on the navy, we are not on vacation!"

"You've said that about a 100 times already. Now did Captain Morrow know anything?"

"No. Everything was well but the treat is there. The navy is very exposed at the moment and we cannot have all the ships return to a safe harbor because that would just cause panic. We must be careful."

"Got it, bossy."

Ziva shrugged. Their breaths were becoming heavy due to the lack of oxygen in the closet.

"Now move we have to cut away before anyone sees us in here."

"It's cut out Ziva-"He cuts himself off as she glared deadly at him."But you've made your point."

As they exited the closet, they were met by a male sailor who stared widely at them.

"We were just-"

"Hey what you do when you're off the clock is none of my business." The guy said and then walked away from them.

***Meanwhile in D.C***

McGee entered Abby's lab in a rush to find if she had heard anything from Tony and Ziva. They were supposed to call at 2200 hours since they would be alone in the communications center at their night watch.

"Hey did you hear anything yet?"

"Timmy, you can't rush me! I said I would call you the minute I had them connected."

"That would be now Abs."

Abby and McGee turned around to watch the big screen. Tony was sitting in the communications center still dressed as a Petty officer.

"Oh hi!" Abby smiled at him."So did you find anything?"

"Nope, and I would say that we have searched the entire ship by now. There is nothing that looks like those wires or any trace of a bomb. Ziva is still trying to remain her cover while speaking with the civilians on board."

"And how is that going?"

As McGee said that, Ziva walked into the communications center cursing loudly in Hebrew.

".. Not too well I think." Tony said as he turned to his partner."Whatever did they do to deserve the wrath of Ziva?"

Ziva turned towards Tony and the screen."None of them could have planted the bomb. Their alibi are airproof."

Tony rubbed his forehead."It's waterproof or air tight Ziva."

She hissed at him and then turned her attention to Abby and McGee."If there is a bomb on the ship, it has been hidden very well."

Abby sighed."Gibbs wants you to stay there at least one more week. It means you'll miss the wedding."

Tony sighed."Well tell Palmer good luck. And McGee don't you dare taking credit for the gift!"

"Tony, Ziva picked it out, you haven't even paid your half of it yet?"

Tony bit his lip."Yeah … Gotta go see ya!" And then he turned off the computer. He turned around to his partner, but she was nowhere to be found. Where had she gone?

Tony left the communications center and walked towards Ziva's compartment, only to be order away from the women's hallway by the guards. He then walked towards the deck and, if he hadn't looked out the small window, he wouldn't have noticed a small silhouette outside. He opened the door and walked towards her, leaning against the wall. She was standing a few inches in front of him, looking at the black ocean in front of her. But she knew very well that he was there. He knew her well enough to not ask any questions. Sometimes it was enough for her that he was there. But he hoped she would speak this time. Although he knew why she had left and why she needed time to think. Or so he thought.

"He'll understand Ziva. We are on duty."

"No matter the excuse, there are certain moments when those you consider family are supposed to be by your side."

Tony walked towards her and then stood next to her."We have a job to do."

"We do. We always have a job that will get in the way."

"We signed up for it. No one forced us to do it."

"But we did it anyway."

"Because we wish to protect those who count on us to protect them."

"Like you did 2 years ago. With Leyla and Amira."

Tony bit his lip. He did. And because of that, he had missed Ziva's ceremony. Something he had promised to attend. He didn't know that Ziva still thought about it. She seemed to have understood once Vance had told her where Tony had gone.

"I do not hold grudges against you for doing your job Tony, I understand why you went. To protect them. I was pointing out that I know what it feels like. Glancing at the empty chairs."

Tony then turned to Ziva."I would like to make it up to you, you know?"

Ziva then smiled at him."It does not matter Tony. There is nothing to do about it. And besides, it was a long time ago. A lot has happened since then, yes?"

"That doesn't change it. I'll figure something out." He smiled.

Ziva padded his cheek."I will look forward to it."She smiled at him one more time and walked back inside. Tony stood there a little longer, studying the scenery. Deep in his thoughts. He was so lost in them, he didn't noticed the shadow passing behind him. Carrying a set of wires.

***POOF***

**He watched the union** of Palmer and Breena taking place under the sun in Miami. But his mind was somewhere else. He really hoped that they were alright. They did volunteer to go back to Italy on the carrier. They knew what they were doing. So he looked back at the end of the isle as the doors opened and Brenna appeared, looking stunning and breathtaking. He watched them smile at each other. And this reminded him of them. And how he hoped he would see their smiles again. Every morning when he walked towards his desk he wanted to see them there. Knowing that his teammates were in danger made him wish he had joined them. But Gibbs had been right. Tony and Ziva were perfect for this particular assignment. They had been under these circumstances before. They knew what they were doing. He just hoped they would return home safely.

_******_

The sound of the sirens was almost unbearable. Ziva felt as if her ears were about to explode. It was happening. Another attack on the United States Navy. The bomb she knew was there would soon blow and the ship would go down. People ran towards the deck, knowing well enough there wouldn't be room enough for everyone in the remaining helicopters. In the communication center people were calling home, screaming into the microphones for help and pushing each other around wishing to contact their loved ones. Ziva ran towards the captain's compartments.  
As she entered she became even more nervous to find it empty. They had agreed to meet there if anything happened. Where the hell was he? Maybe on the deck?  
She ran back out and collided with many sailors all trying to make sense of what was going on. She slipped on the wet floor and her ears could only register the screams and the sirens. She tried to shut it out and focus on her mission.  
Ziva tripped over a woman sitting on the floor sobbing into her cell phone.

"You will never get a reception out here." She said.

The woman continued to sob."I .. I need to .. call my .. husband!"

"You need to get to the main deck, right now!"

Ziva shook her head and continued to search. She was relieved to find the captain at the door to the deck.

"Agent David!" He yelled as he saw her.

She ran to him and watched the soldiers leading people towards the airplanes and helicopters."Will you be able to transport everyone back to land?"

"Possibly. We're filling the planes and helicopters up but I have no idea how many are just running around down stairs! As soon as one is ready I order it to fly. I'm not waiting for anyone!"

"I see. How much time?"

"About 15 minutes if we're lucky!"The captain looked behind her."Where is Agent DiNozzo?"

Ziva felt as if all the air in her lungs left."He .. is not here?"

"No? He went to look for you as soon as the sirens were on!"

Without a word Ziva turned around and ran back into the ships small hallways. Up and down stairs and past panicking crew members, whom she told to get upstairs to the deck.  
She kept track of time and soon realized that if she didn't turn around now, she would be left behind.  
As she turned the corner, she finally saw him. He looked like he had been running around searching too. They ran towards each other and crashed into each other's arms. He grabbed her hand and started running, half dragging half carrying her along with him. They finally reached the doors and she was about to open it when he grabbed her shoulders. She starred at him in wonder. Why was he holding her back? Why did he stop? They had to get off the carrier unless they planned on dying in the line of duty. But he knew that no matter what, whatever the risk, that if they didn't make it to the helicopter in time, he had to do something. He had promised her to make up for missing her ceremony, and heck, he wanted to make up for all the times he had let someone down. He had to do something so he wouldn't die with regrets. And if he was going to die today he had to at least cross this one thing off of his bucket list.

"Ziva-"

***POOF***


End file.
